


We Meet Again

by icelar



Series: If it Means a Lot to You [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, but u should read it anyways, this is kinda shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelar/pseuds/icelar
Summary: Mark had been counting down the days to Jackson's return from tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there are spelling errors I'm sorry!!! Feel free to correct them.

Mark had been counting down the days since last month. Jackson was coming to see Mark. They had just finished the European leg of their tour and now they had a month-long break in between before they finished with their Asian leg.

Mark was excited, to say the least. He hadn't seen Jackson face to face in well over 4 months and he was ready to have the younger boy back in his arms. 

Mark thought he wouldn't be able to sleep the night before Jackson's return, but he had just finished a stressful week of midterms at college and he was just about ready to pass out the moment he got home. He drifted off to sleep that night with restless thoughts of seeing Jackson again come morning. 

Mark woke up, surprised to already feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle. He looked over at the clock and saw the numbers 7:41am burning red on the screen. Mark shuffled around until he was facing Jackson and started placing gentle kisses on the boys face until he saw Jackson's eyes flutter open.

Mark smiled, "When did you get here?"

Jackson yawned, taking a hand off Marks waist to rub at his eyes, "Plane landed at around 4am," he said in Korean, "Can we go back to sleep? I'm tired." He let out a deep sigh and pulled Mark closer to him. 

Mark pushed back a little, "But I haven't seen you in forever, Jacks! And how did you get in my apartment? Do you still have that key I gave you? I though you would've lost it by now—"

"Shhh," Jackson hushes him, running a hand through Mark's tousled hair, "Sleep, baby. We'll talk in a few hours."

Mark pouts, giving in and resting his head against Jackson's chest.

Jackson wakes up first this time at around noon, shaking mark a little and giving him a few kisses on his forehead. 

Mark squirms and whines, slowly waking up to see Jackson's big eyes, reflecting the sunlight coming through the window behind them.

"Morning, sunshine," Jackson says in English this time, "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

Mark sits up and stretches, "First of all, it's almost 1 o'clock, so it'd be lunch. Second of all, shouldn't I be the one making you food? You've been working your ass off for the past few months, you need to relax."

"Babe, you've been working hard, too. Didn't you just finish up a bunch of exams? I want to treat you." He says, pulling Mark to straddle his lap and resting a head on his shoulder. 

"How bout we cook together, then? We can make…actually, I don't have a whole lot of food. Broke college student. We can make ramen?" 

"How about we go out instead? I got plenty of money." 

Mark frowns, "I don't wanna mooch off you. Plus, I'd rather stay in. Wanna spend time with you without worrying about fans or paparazzi breathing down our necks."

Jackson sighs, "Right, I forgot about that. Wanna order a pizza, then?"

"Sounds good to me. Haven't had pizza in a while." Mark rests his head on top of Jackson's. 

There's a long silence, them just holding each other and enjoying each other's company. 

"I've missed you so much, Markie baby. Tour's been so lonely. I miss this. Just waking up with you next to me, holding you…I can't wait till you're done with school and you move to Korea with me."

Mark gives a sad smile, "I can't wait, either, Jacks," Mark runs his hands up and down the length of Jackson's back, leaving a light trail of kisses on his neck. 

Jackson wraps his arms around the older boy tightly and squeezes him, burying his face in Mark's neck and taking a deep breath in. Marks arms are wrapped around his neck, holding him as close as possible. He wants to suck up as much of this feeling as possible. The feeling of love, being loved by someone. By Jackson.

After a few minutes, Mark finally speak, "So, that pizza isn't gonna order itself, is it?"

Jackson pulls away, leaving a lingering, closed-mouth kiss to Mark's lips, "Guess not," he chuckles, "Can you order?"

Mark rolls his eyes playfully, "Fine. Large sausage?"

"And green peppers," Jackson reminds him.

"And green peppers," Mark repeats.

When the pizza man rings the doorbell, Mark answers it and pays with the money that Jackson insisted he use because _Like you said, you're broke. I have plenty of money, why shouldn't I pay?_

Right when Mark sets down the box, Jackson instantly opens it and devours a large slice.

He groans in satisfaction, "God, I'm starving! I haven't eaten since I boarded the plane in Berlin. And that was like, what, almost a day ago? Fuck, this is some good pizza!"

Mark laughs at his boyfriend's stupid antics and takes a seat next to him on the couch, taking a slice of the pizza and eating it at a normal pace, "So, how was your flight?"

"Long and boring, but I'm used to it," Jackson says as best he could with a full mouth, "how did your midterms go?"

Mark's eye twitches in frustration, "For fucks sake, don't even mention it. I've been doing nothing but studying for the past month! Ugh, I'm so sick of college. I'm counting down the days till graduation next year."

Jackson smiles, his cheeks full of food, "Me too," he swallows, "I'm gonna try my best to go to your graduation, okay? My coordi's might not be too happy about it, but I want to see you get your diploma. Then I'll whisk you off your feet and take you away with me."

Mark picks up a second slice, "You're too kind. But seriously, if it's too much struggle, you don't have to come. Ceremony's going to be boring as hell, anyways. And it'll take me a while to get every packed up and squared away to move to Korea. I'm still gonna have a bunch of paper work to do, and—"

Jackson waves his hand around, "Details, details! It doesn't matter. I'm gonna be there, end of story."

After they finish the pizza, Jackson goes to the bathroom to take a shower and Mark decides to get some laundry done. After he gets everything put in the washer, he heads back to his room straightens things up on his shelves and tables. 

He heard the bathroom door open behind him, and turns to see Jackson. His chest is exposed and a black towel is wrapped teasingly low on his hips. His hair is glistening with water, and a few drops are trailing down his torso. 

Mark gulps. 

Jackson has a suggestive smirk on his face, "Like was you see, babe?"

Mark silently nods his head, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "Have you gotten even more in shape since the last time I saw you? Is that even possible?"

Jackson laughs, "Yeah, I started doing this protein method—" 

Jackson's words are cut off when Mark lunges forward and presses their lips together roughly. Jackson smiles into the kiss and tangles his fingers in Mark's hair, deepening the kiss. Jackson's tongue swipes Mark's bottom lip, Mark opening his mouth slightly, giving Jackson entrance.

They spend a good few minutes, just standing there and making out heavily, then Mark starts trailing the kisses to Jackson's cheek, jaw, then neck. 

"Fuck, Markie baby, you drive me crazy…" He says, gripping Mark's hair to keep him close.

Mark sucks at his neck, leaving a dark bruise behind, silently hoping it'll fade before Jackson has to face the public again. He moves his hands from Jackson's chest to his crotch, removing his towel and letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm gonna suck you off," Mark breathes in Jackson's ear while pushing him against the wall, getting on his knees.

Mark pumps Jackson to full hardness and licks at his tip, taking in the sight above him. Jackson already looked so fucked out, so desperate for more, and Mark hadn't even properly got his mouth around him.

"Please, Mark. Stop teasing." Jackson whines, his eyes closed and scrunched up in pleasure.

Mark dips his head down and takes half of Jackson's length in his mouth, his tongue lapping around the underside. He pulls his head back slowly, then continues to go further. 

"Fuck, angel, you look so good on your knees for me."

Mark continues sucking for a few moments, then pulls off, "Jacks, fuck my mouth." 

Jackson's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes. I want you to fuck my mouth."

Jackson feels his dick twitch at that, "Fuck…yeah, okay," He gapes, "Just pinch my thigh if you want me to stop, okay?"

Mark nods, and get his mouth around Jackson's cock. He feels Jackson starting to tug on his hair, trying to get him mouth to move around him. 

Not too much later, Jackson's cock is hitting the back of Mark's throat, and he feels Mark gagging around him. Tears are rolling down Mark's cheeks, his eyelashes stuck together from the moisture. 

"Fuck, baby boy, you look so, so pretty. You're taking my cock so good. Such a good boy," Jackson babbles. 

After a few more thrusts, Jackson pulls Mark off his dick. Mark starts to cough uncontrollably. 

Jackson kneels down next to him, "You alright, baby?" He wipes the tears from beneath his boyfriend's eyes. 

"I'm fine, Jacks. Throat’s just a bit rough," Jackson takes note of how scratchy his voice sounds.

Jackson pulls him into a deep kiss, tasting himself on Mark's tongue. He tugs at the hem of Mark's T-shirt, and Mark pulls away to take it off.

They continue to kiss until all of Mark's clothes are off, "Get on the bed, angel. 'M gonna stretch you out."

Mark does as he's told, laying on his front on top of the unmade bed. He can feel the dip in the mattress when Jackson straddles his back, kissing down from the nape of his neck until he reaches Mark's ass. He spreads his cheeks and makes one lick over the muscle. 

Mark whines, "Jacks…please, no teasing."

Jackson listens and dives his tongue right into the ring of muscle, licking at Mark's walls until Mark is a moaning mess beneath him. Along the way, Jackson adds a finger, then two, hitting Mark's prostate multiple times.

"Fuck Jackson, I want your cock, I need it. If you keep going like this, I'm gonna come." 

Jackson hums in response, taking the lube from the bedside table and coating his dick with it, pumping slowly. He spreads Mark's cheeks once more. Holding his cock with one hand, he slowly pushes it inside, hissing at the tight feeling. 

Mark is letting out loud whimpers as he feels Jackson push in. It burns more than it usually does, but it feels good. Slowly, Jackson pushes all the way in, stroking his hands up Mark's back. 

"Mmh, so tight, so good, baby," he moans, "missed this so much…missed feeling you around me."

Jackson continues to thrust fast and hard, Mark letting out short, loud moans at every hit. After a few minutes, Jackson pulls out. 

"Jacks, what're you—" Mark is interrupted when Jackson lifts him effortlessly and lays him on his back, resting Mark's lower back on his thighs. Jackson then slips back inside him and starts thrusting again. 

"Wanna see your face when you come…" He trails off, leaning forward and placing a hot, wet kiss on Mark's lips. 

Mark doesn't protest, just closes his eyes and lets Jackson do his part. It didn't take long before Mark felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach. 

"Oh, Jacks, I'm gonna come," He cries. 

Jackson leans forward and puts his lips up against Mark's ear and whispers, "Come for me, baby boy."

Mark instantly lets go, releasing on his tummy and Jackson's as well. Jackson fucks him through his orgasm, then pulls out, jerking himself off. 

"Fuck, your face looked so beautiful when you came, angel. Love you so much, missed you, missed this…" Jackson rambles on, caught in the throws of ecstasy.

Mark reached down and took Jackson's cock in his hand. One, two, three pumps and Jackson was coming on Mark's chest, some landing on his chin. Mark almost flinches, but instead looks at Jackson's face. God, he looks so good. 

After Jackson comes back to himself, he pushes himself off of Mark and lays down beside him. He rolls on his side to face the older boy.

"Oh, got some on your face," he giggles breathlessly, reaching over to get some tissue from the bedside table. 

Mark watches as his boyfriend clean off his face, scrunching up his nose in discomfort. Jackson laughs and places a chaste kiss to his nose, then gets up to throw the tissue away. He comes back to see Mark still lying on top of the covers, a fucked out expression on his face. Jackson pulls the duvet back and places it on top of the both of them. He buries his face in marks neck, leaving gentle kisses.

"I love you, Markie baby."

"Love you too, Jacks."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing endings...so sorry that it's so cheesy. But I hope you all liked it! Hopefully more coming in the future.


End file.
